The present disclosure relates to an electric power tool capable of causing a dust collector to operate in a linked manner, and to the dust collector.
As a conventional electric power tool for machining, cutting, drilling, and the like of a workpiece, an electric power tool is known that is configured to cause a dust collector to operate in a linked manner in order to suction dust and chips produced by use of the electric power tool.
Here, even when the electric power tool is a rechargeable tool provided with a rechargeable battery, the electric power tool cannot be moved freely if it is configured such that a linking signal for causing the dust collector to operate in a linked manner is transmitted in a wired manner.
For example, in EP 2628427 A2, it is suggested that, in a system in which at least one electric power tool and a dust collector can be linked with each other (hereinafter also referred to as a linked system), the at least one electric power tool and the dust collector each comprise a communication device for wireless communication. At least one linking signal is transmitted wirelessly from the at least one electric power tool to the dust collector via the respective communication devices.
In the linked system of this kind, when the at least one electric power tool comprises a plurality of electric power tools (i.e., when a plurality of the electric power tools are present around the dust collector), the communication device in the dust collector can receive radio waves transmitted from the respective communication devices in the plurality of electric power tools.
EP 2628427 A2 also suggests that the linked system is configured such that identification information of the at least one electric power tool, which is a link target, is registered in the dust collector and the dust collector is linked with the at least one electric power tool only when the at least one linking signal received by the communication device in the dust collector contains the registered identification information.